sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Snake McBatman
Snake McBatman ist ein aktuell bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Er kam durch die 5. Staffel von NXT zu SAW, wo er den 5. Platz belegen konnte. Später konnte er den ECW Unlimited Title gewinnen und wurde, nach seiner Befreiung aus der Rolle des Helfkisch vom Mysterious Maukisch, zu einem der beliebtesten Wrestler von ECW. Biografie '2014' Vor NXT "He is the oncoming storm, the darkest Knight of them all and the Master of Tetris, he ist Snake McBatman! Snake McBatman? Wer soll das denn bitte schön sein? Die Antwort lautet: Der neueste Teilnehmer von ECW NXT Staffel 5 und hoffentlich auch Gewinner, sonst wird er enterbt! Zwar hatte er bisher nur wenige Trainingsstunden und beherrscht auch nur wenig, aber er lernt schnell, denn er ist ein Naturtalent, auch wenn er anderes behauptet, also nehmt euch in Acht, Snake is coming! Gezeichnet, Snake McBatmans Mutter, die diesen Namen lächerlich findet, aber ihrem Goldjungen zumindestens diesen Wunsch gewähren musste P.S.: Bitte helft mir, ich will nicht an NXT teilnehmen... '' ''(Gezeichnet, der Sohn)" Diese äu0erst merkwürdige Nachricht war alles, was vor dem offiziellen Start der 5. NXT-Staffel über Snake McBatman "bekanntgegeben" wurde. NXT V Zum Glück stand aber ohnehin sehr bald der Start der Staffel an und es zeigte sich direkt, dass Snake im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ein Vollblut-Nerd ist, kaum Erfahrung in Sachen Wrestling hat und gar nicht teilnehmen will, aber von seiner Mutter unter Androhung einer Enterbung dazu gezwungen wurde. Außerdem stand direkt seine erste Challenge oder Quest, wie er es nannte, an, denn es ging darum, die Einwohner Kenias davon zu überzeugen, für die dortige ECW-Show zu bewerben. Eine Aufgabe, die McBatman meisterte, indem er einfach 100 Tickets kaufte und diese unter dem Volk verschenkte, was ihm sogar den Challengesieg einbrachte, womit er für die erste Eliminierung immun war. Eine Show später begegnete er dann auch zum ersten Mal seinem Pro, nämlich Funk Gruesome, welchen er mit diversen popkulturellen Begriffen direkt mal komplett verwirrte. Es folgte die zweite Challenge mit der Aufgabe, den eigenen Pro zu pinnen. Zu diesem Zweck wollte Gruesome in eine Falle locken und diesem von einem Getränkeautomaten einen Missile Dropkick verpassen, hatte dabei aber dummerweise ein komplettes Batman-Kostüm an und landete daher, runtergezogen von dessen enormem Gewicht, hart auf seinem Rücken. Freundlicherweise legte sich Funk aber einfach hin und zog Snake für den Three Count auf sich, die Challenge war so immerhin bestanden. Anschließend wurde es Zeit für die Cluedo-Challenge. Denn der realmansman war bewusstlos aufgefunden worden und die Rookies hatten nun die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, herauszufinden, wie es dazu gekommen war. Einige Detektivarbeit später hatte Snake dann auch seine Lösung parat: Se7en seien Außerirdische, die den realmansman als Opfergabe auf ihren Heimatplaneten mitnehmen wollten, aber ihr Portal aus Zauberkreide habe versagt, weshalb er stattdessen auf die Motorhaube eines Autos krachte. Die richtige Lösung war dies allerdings nicht, denn der Interviewer hatte sich "nur" eine Lebensmittelvergiftung zugezogen. Weiter ging es damit, dass McBatman einen Franzosen zur Aufgabe bringen sollte, und dazu erst versuchte, auf einer Übertragung der BroForce-Weltmeisterschaft die Anwesenden auf Französisch zu bequatschen. Unglücklicherweise sprach er selber aber kein Französisch und musste daher auf den Google Übersetzer zurückgreifen, womit nur wirres Gebabbel rauskam. Also wurde es Zeit für Versuch Nr. 2, dieses Mal verkleidet als Geist des Eiffelturms, allerdings wurde er dabei natürlich schnell erkannt und musste vor den drohenden Prügeln flüchten, wobei ihm unter anderem seine Visitenkarte aus der Tasche fiel und da diese seine verdammt lange Liste an Gaming-Erfolgen beinhaltete, ergaben sich die französchisen Zocker seinem Skill. Kurz darauf war die Reise dann aber vorbei, denn der Mysterious Maukisch hatte inzwischen das Recht gewonnen, gleich zwei Rookies bei der nächsten Eliminierung je eine zusätzliche Stimme zu verpassen und wählte dabei unter anderem Snake, was schlussendlich auch den Ausschlag gab, McBatman wurde als zweiter Teilnehmer offiziell eliminiert. And so, the hunt begins Nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Tatsache war allerdings Smiling Jack, seines Zeichens ebenfalls NXT V-Teilnehmer. Warum? Nun, der Maukisch hatte seine Mitrookies dazu aufgerufen, ihm im Vorfeld seiner Stimmenvergabe Geschenke zu machen und ihn so gnädig zu stimmen. Eine Tatsache, die auch Snake nutzen wollte, indem er dem Maukisch eine DVD mit dem seiner Meinung nach besten Film aller Zeiten, Van Helsing, überreichen wollte, allerdings lief er auf dem Weg zum Polen in eine von Smiling Jack aufgebaute Falle und ließ dabei die DVD fallen, welche daher Jack an sich nahm. Natürlich hätte Snake jetzt natürlich einfach wieder nach Hause zurückkehren und in Ruhe zocken können, aber ganz offensichtlich traf ihn dieser Verlust hart, denn nachdem er beim Versuch, seine DVD zurückzufordern, von Jack nochmals reingelegt wurde, wollte er eine eigene Falle bauen, die aber komplett fehlschlug. Tatsächlich brachte er dann aber sogar den Mut auf, Jack zu einem Match bei Battlefield Europe herauszufordern, was diesem offenbar imponierte, denn der Clown nahm tatsächlich an. Dieser Mumm sollte sich allerdings als Fehler herausstellen, denn beim PPV wurde Snake komplett dominiert und verlor dementsprechend auch das Match. Die Geschichte zwischen Snake und Jack war damit allerdings noch lange nicht zu Ende, denn dieser hatte inzwischen eine weitere Falle aufgestellt und wollte zudem wohl weiterhin seinen Spaß mit Snake haben, denn er ließ es so aussehen, als wäre dieser dafür verantwortlich gewesen. Zu dessem Unglück wählte er dabei auch noch AfRon als Opfer aus, was bei diesem für äußerst schlechte Laune sorgte. Schnell sollte sich allerdings zeigen, dass Jack bereits deutlich bessere Ideen hatte, denn AfRon gab einfach sowohl ihm als auch Jack auf die Zwölf. Daher schlossen sich beide auch gezwungenermaßen gegen AfRon zusammen und bekämpften diesen bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience in einem Handicap-Match. Gemeinsam konnten sie das Monster auch besiegen, wobei Smiling Jack den Three Count einfuhr. '2015' For All Eternity Eine Tatsache, die Jack im neuen Jahr auch direkt nutzte, um damit anzugeben, wie er allein AfRon besiegt habe, was Snake natürlich nicht gefiel. Kurz darauf konnte er auch seinen ersten kleinen Erfolg gegenüber Jack feiern, denn er holte mehrere Leute, verkleidet als das Originalteam aus Young Justice, die Jack gemeinsam vermöbelten, allerdings vertrimmte Jack wiederum wenig später die "Superhelden" und war ein weiteres Mal derjenige mit dem letzten Lachen, die Auseinandersetzung musste also gezwungenermaßen weitergehen und tat dies auch, als auf einmal Harley Quinn bei ECW auftauchte und ganz massiv das Interesse von Snake auf sich zog, weshalb beide sich auch in Rekordzeit auf ein Date einigten. Nach diesem küsste Harley dann sogar Snake und entjungfernte diesen obendrein auch noch, wonach beide offiziell ein Paar waren. Vor allem Snake gefiel diese Beziehung wohl enorm gut, denn bereits nach wenigen Wochen wollte er Harley einen Heiratsantrag machen, nur um dann den ultimativen Schock zu erleben: Harley war bereits die ganze Zeit mit Smiling Jack zusammen! Alles, was sie getan hatte, diente dem Ziel, McBatman noch mehr zu demütigen und sein Herz in tausend winzig kleine Teile zerbrechen zu lassen. Ein Ziel, welches die Beiden auch definitiv erreichten, denn Snake wurde zu einem absoluten Trauerkloß, der sogar aus Gründen der Depressivität auf seinen Startplatz in der Sam Rogers Memorial Battle Royal, dessen Sieger einen Startplatz im Money in the Bank Match erhalten sollte, verzichtete. Ersetzt wurde er dabei durch Jack, der dann zu allem Überfluss auch noch gewinnen konnte und somit um den Koffer umtreten durfte. Eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit, die Snake doch wieder mit Motivation erfüllte, denn er forderte ein TLC-Match gegen Jack, erhielt aber stattdessen nur ein Match gegen Harley. Da Snake allerdings keine Frau schlagen wollte, holte er sich ein Stuntdouble, welches Harley und Jack ablenkte, damit McBatman diese problemlos für Drei einrollen konnte und als Belohnung ein Leiter Match gegen Jack forderte, welches dieser ihm tatsächlich für T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. zusprach. Über dem Ring hing dabei die "Van Helsing"-DVD, mit welcher der ganze Streit einst begonnen hatte. Beim PPV selber konnte Snake sich dann sensationellerweise auch wirklich durchsetzen und somit nach fast einem Jahr Fehde - Snake wurde am 15.07.2014 bei NXT eliminiert, das Leitermatch fand am 29.06.2015 statt - seinen Erzfeind endgültig besiegen. The Wizard of ECW Natürlich wollte Snake seinen Triumph auch angemessen feiern und handelte daher mit den ECW-GMs aus, dass er den F-Tron für 15 Minuten nutzen dürfe, um mit den Fans angemessen das "Van Helsing"-Videospiel zocken zu können, allerdings wurde dieses Live-Let's Play schnell unterbrochen, als der Tron stattdessen einen unbekannten Mann mit langem grauen Haar zeigte, der in Terminator-Zeitreisepose und sogar nackt vor dem Boden der Halle kniete und dann auf diese zulief, weshalb McBatman sich fasziniert auf die Suche nach dem Namenslosen begab. Bis zur nächsten ECW-Show und somit ein paar Wochen später hatte er diesen allerdings noch immer nicht gefunden, war dabei aber trotzdem derart eifrig gewesen, dass er komplett übermüdet war. Dummerweise war er an diesem Abend aber für ein Match gegen Max Power eingeplant und fragte sich, wie er zu diesem antreten soll, als der Unbekannte auf einmal auftauchte, sich selber als Merlin Montgomery vorstellte und Snake als Zeichen des Guten in dieser düsteren Welt bezeichnete. Außerdem bot er seine Hilfe gegen die Übermüdung in Form eines geheimen Rituals an. Snake stimmte dem auch zu und war kurz darauf wieder topfit, sogar so fit, dass er Max Power besiegen konnte. Eigentlich wollte beide dann sogar gemeinsam in einem Tag Team Match gegen Se7en antreten, allerdings wurde McBatman auf einmal des Dopings verdächtigt und somit für die entsprechende Show suspendiert. Snake gefiel dies natürlich gar nicht und er forderte von Merlin eine Erklärung, allerdings behauptete dieser stocksteif, dass er ein Zauberer und kein Doper sei, allerdings glaubte McBatman nicht und beide klärten diese Angelegenheit, wie es sich für erwachsene Männer gehört, in einem Match, welches Snake für sich entscheiden konnte. Helfkisch Begins Als Belohnung sowohl für diesen und auch den Sieg gegen Smiling Jack wollte Snake sich dann auch endlich eine Belohnung in Form eines Shots auf den ECW Unlimited Title holen und passenderweise hatten die GMs auch gerade eine Unlimited Challenge ausgerufen, als auf einmal der Mysterious Maukisch an Snake herantrat und ihm ein Angebot machte: So könne der Maukisch einen Sidekick gebrauchen, welcher ihm hilft und zur Seite steht. Begeisterter Superhelden-Fan, der Snake ist, war er auch direkt einverstanden und der Helfkisch war geboren. Snake erhielt auch direkt seine eigene Version des Maukisch-Kostüms, allerdings in weit schlechterem Zustand und ohne Cape. Trotzdem reichte dieser neue Posten, um Snake zum Sieg in der Unlimited Challenge zu treiben, was diesem eigentlich ein Match um die ECW Unlimited Title eingebracht hätte, allerdings beanspruchte der Maukisch dieses für sich, was Snake auch freiwllig zuließ. Dennoch wäre das Verhältnis der Beiden fast zerbrochen, nachdem der Maukisch Snake bei einem Angriff auf den ECW Unlimited Champion, Ali Bin Way, im Stich ließ, was McBatman gar nicht gefiel, allerdings beruhigten ihn die schmeichelnden Worte des Maukisch wieder und die Tatsache, dass der Maukisch dann auch wirklich Champion wurde, glättete endgültig sämtliche Wogen. Allerdings ging auch dieser Titelgewinn nicht ohne Kontroverse ab, denn offiziell wurde er als Three Way Dance zwischen Ali, dem Maukisch und Snake angekündigt, effektiv arbeiteten Snake und der Maukisch allerdings die ganze Zeit zusammen, bevor der Maukisch in diesem Quasi-Handicap Match Bin Way pinnte und somit Champion wurde. Maximale Titelverteidigung Kurz darauf kündigte der Maukisch dann auch schon seine erste Titelverteidigung an und zum Dank für alles sollte diese gegen Snake McBatman stattfinden. Aber nicht nur das, das Ganze sollte ein Drunken Ladder Match werden! Dementsprechend fingen beide zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt auch damit an, sich im Backstagebereich ordentlich zu betrinken und schlussendlich konnte sich der Maukisch dort auch den Titel schnappen, womit er der "strahlende" Sieger war, als Max Power in seine "Siegesfeier" platzte und sich wenig später darüber aufregte, dass diese Farce und die Tatsache, wie der Maukisch den Titel gewonnen habe, dem Unlimited Title schaden würde, weshalb er es zu seiner Aufgabe machte, dem ein Ende zu bereiten. '2016' Unlimierte Power Der Maukisch hingegen hatte bereits eine andere Idee, denn er wollte seinen Titel nacheinander gegen sämtliche Teilnehmer der mittlerweile sechsten NXT-Staffel verteidigen, was Power allerdings erneut sauer aufstieß. Außerdem setzte er Snake darauf an, die ACA WrestleWorld, Inc. als Verbündete zu gewinnen, was Snake auch CHUCK auch vorschlug, diesen allerdings absolut nicht interessierte. Vor allem, weil dieser kurz danach auch noch den Royal Rumble gewann und somit ganz andere Sorgen hatte. Immerhin konnte Power diese Ablenkung des Helfkisch aber nutzen, um den Maukisch zu einem Titelmatch zu zwingen, allerdings behielt dieser sich das Recht vor, die entsprechende Stipulation erst kurz vor dem Match bekanntzugegeben. Die Wahl des Maukisch fiel dabei auf ein Ladder Match, an dessen Ende er den Titel los war. Was unter anderem auch daran lag, dass sein Helfkisch ihn nicht zum Ring begleiten konnte, da er im Main Event der Show als Mystery Partner von Masaru Watanabe gegen The Redeemers antrat und dabei auch den Sieg holte. Ein eigentlich stolzer Erfolg, der dem Maukisch allerdings komplett egal war, denn er gab Snake allein die Schuld an seinem Titelverlust, weshalb dieser als erste Maßnahme, um den Maukisch wieder positiv zu stimmen, gegen CHUCK kämpfte. Ein Kampf, den Snake gewinnen konnte. SAWtice League Allerdings wurde der Maukisch danach nur noch wütender, denn eigentlich hatte Snake ihm einen Racheplan präsentieren sollen, dies aber wegen des Matches gegen CHUCK nicht geschafft. Kurz danach hatte Snake dann allerdings tatsächlich eine Idee, denn mit der Erlaubnis des Maukisch wollte er beginnen, die ACA WrestleWorld, Inc. Stück für Stück auseinanderzunehmen, weshalb er eine offene Herausforderung für jedes Mitglied der ACA aussprach. Tatsächlich wurde dies auch angenommen und zwar von Leon Chame, der sich ebenfalls beweisen wollte, in diesem Fall gegenüber Gideon Charles Carver. Allerdings ließ Chame offen, wann das Match stattfinden soll. Die Zeit bis dahin wollte Snake aber effektiv nutzen, denn er war der Überzeugung, dass tief im Inneren von Chame noch immer ein guter Mensch stecke und er nicht zulassen wolle, dass dieser eines Tages zum Bauernopfern wird, wenn ACA eines benötigt. Daher entführte er in auch am Abend des King of the Ring und redete auf diesen ein, aber seine Worte prallten an Chame ab. Allerdings bewirkte er dennoch etwas, denn ACA hatte im Vorfeld angekündigt, in das ECW Global Heavyweight Title Match zwischen Masaru und CHUCK einzugreifen, aber so hinderte Snake schon einmal Chame an einem Eingriff, während Masaru, CHUCK und ein Turn der Redeemers gegen ACA den Rest erledigten, wofür Chame später ganz brutal vermöbelte. Ein Akt der Aufopferung, der Watanabe und CHUCK davon überzeugte, mit ihm eine offizielle Allianz gegen ACA einzugehen und zumindestens McBatman taufte sie liebevoll SAWtice League. Das Trio stellte dann auch sofort eine erste Herausforderung, nämlich für das Match Leon Chame vs. Snake McBatman, welches auch festgesetzt wurde. Trotzdem durften sie direkt im Anschluss daran feststellen, dass ACA noch immer deutlich in der Überzahl ist, denn diese vertrimmten sie anständig, bis auf einmal Matthew Hunter, ehemaliges ACA-Mitglied zurückkehrte, und ihnen dabei half, ACA zu vertreiben, nur um danach auch noch Watanabe umzuhauen. Eine Show später einigten sich dann die streitenden Parteien auch bereits auf eine Lösung, nämlich eine Elimination Chamber um den Global Heavyweight Title, gehalten von Masaru. Die Teilnehmer? Natürlich Masaru selbst, CHUCK, Mr. Jackpot, Joe Connor, Hunter und der Sieger von Chame vs. McBatman! Dummerweise verlor Snake dieses Match aber und stand somit nicht im Titelmatch, welches schlussendlich Connor zugunsten von ACA entscheiden konnte. Maxterious Powerkisch Danach ließ sich dann auch endlich der Maukisch bei Snake blicken und erklärte, dass sein zuletzt nicht vorhandener Umgang mit McBatman eine Lektion Selbstständigkeit gewesen sei und er jetzt noch eine weitere Lektion für ihn habe, denn Snake stehe nur nicht in der Chamber, weil es ihm an Hartnäckigkeit fehle. Und daher lautete seine nächste Aufgabe, sich zu Max Power zu begeben und von diesem im Namen des Maukisch ein Rematch um den Unlimited Title zu fordern. Da ein normaler Versuch der Überredung allerdings erfolglos blieb, griff Snake schnell zu härteren Methoden und sorgte dafür, dass einige Mauk-Gangler - die willenloser Helfer des Maukisch - Power überwältigten und dieser sich unter Zwang einen Film über die Großartigkeit des Maukisch angucken musste. Tatsächlich zeigte diese Folter auch schnell erste Wirkungen, aber für den Geschmack des Maukisch wohl nicht schnell genug, denn er überreichte Snake zusätzlich ein Serum, welches er in einer alten Lagerhalle von Prof. Dr. Met gefunden hatte, damit dieses Max eingeflößt werden kann. Und auch wenn die genaue Zusammensetzung der Flüssigkeit ungeklärt ist, war sie enorm wirksam, denn noch in der Show der ersten Verabreichung griff Power Watanabe, gegen welchen der Maukisch zu diesem Zeitpunkt fehdete, an und ging dabei äußerst rücksichtslos vor. Ein Akt der Gewalt, der Snake zutiefst schockierte. Aus diesem Grund wollte er sich auch bei Masaru, der nach der Attacke ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden musste, entschuldigen, aber dieser wollte absolut nichts von Snake hören und warf diesem vor, nichts weiter als ein Werkzeug des Maukisch zu sein. Worte, die McBatman offenbar hart trafen, denn bei den nächsten Gelegenheiten, als er Max Power das Serum verabreichen sollte, wirkte er zögerlich und nervös, fast so, als würde er seine Taten bereuen.Diese Nervosität entließ er dann auch, indem er Magnus Gustafsson, Mitglied des Spiritum Novum , regelrecht verhöhnte und diesem androhte, die Gruppierung schon sehr bald zu zerstören und dabei auch das Serum einzusetzen, was Magnus allerdings dazu veranlasste, die restlichen Überreste von diesem zu zerstören. In derselben Show sollte dann auch Maukisch vs. Power um den Unlimited Title stattfinden, wo der Maukisch mit einem leichten Sieg rechnete und auch nicht auf die Warnung seines Helfkisch hörte, bis er bemerkte, dass der Fingerpoke of Doom nicht funktionieren werde, da Power durch die fehlende Infusion der Flüssigkeit seinen eigenen Willen zurückerlangt hatte, weshalb der Maukisch es vorzog, anstatt einen fairen Kampf zu bestreiten, lieber die Flucht zu ergreifen. Power war damit natürlich nicht zufrieden und setzte daher einen Street Fight an, um in diesem Rache an McBatman zu nehmen. Um sicherzustellen, dass dieser auch wirklich auftauchte, um sich seine Tracht Prügel abzuholen, machte er daraus auch gleichzeitig ein Match um den ECW Unlimited Title. Diese Idee von Max ging allerdings nach hinten los, denn auch wenn er Snake anfangs verprügeln konnte, setzte sich dieser schlussendlich durch und gewann den Unlimited Title. Gleichzeitig forderte der Maukisch von Klaas Körbler, dem Anführer des Spiritum Novum, eine Entschädigung, da sein Untergebener Magnus, inzwischen Sieger der diesjährigen Sam Rogers Memorial Battle Royal und somit Teil des Money in the Bank-Matches bei der Survivor Series, sein Serum zerstört hatte. Diese erhielt er dann auch, denn er wurde zum zweiten und Snake zum dritten Teilneher des Money in the Bank-Matches ernannt. Bei der Survivor Series selber gab es dann allerdings überraschenderweise noch einen vierten Teilnehmer, denn inzwischen war General Manager Mattitude Follower zurückgekehrt und packte Max Power ebenfalls in das Match. Dieser konnte jenes dann sogar gewinnen und somit immerhin etwas Rache an Snake und dem Maukisch nehmen. Erfolge * Lethal Lottery-Gewinner 2019 Titel * 1x ECW Global Heavyweight Champion * 1x ECW Unlimited Champion SAW100 * Platz 78 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 53 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 9 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 19 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 4 in den SAW100 2018 * Platz 5 in den SAW100 2019 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2018: Sieger der Kategorien "Match des Jahres" (vs. Mysterious Maukisch - ECW #141) & "Special Award" (Der "Titanic 2 - Die Bergung - Award" an Willy, weil er SAW wiederbelebt hat / Reborn-Award an Snake McBatman bzw. Willy für die Story um die Rückkehr zu SAW) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler Kategorie:NXT-Teilnehmer